Día 4: ¿Coincidencia?
by Uuntulis
Summary: Este escrito participa en el Mes Nejiten 2018. Las ideas tomadas son empresado y reencuentro.


**Autor:** Uuntulis/Pire

 **Título:** ¿Coincidencia?

 **Tipo:** One-shot

 **Género:** Romance

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sugerente. Este escrito podría entrar en la idea de reencuentro o empresarios, sean libres de tomarlo como sea (:

* * *

 **Día 4: ¿Coincidencia?**

* * *

Sus labios danzaban en un baile frenético en un impulso de tomar más y más del otro, sus lenguas entraron en contacto intentando determinar quién dominaba y guiaba al otro. Objetos cayendo a su paso desesperados por encontrar una superficie que les diera el soporte necesario. Sus manos se desplazaban sintiendo el cuerpo ardiente de otro. Una vez en la cama los movimientos se tornaron bruscos y gemidos se desprendían del par de cuerpos.

Cuando Tenten ingresó a un bar diferente al que acostumbraba, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos se imaginó una situación como la actual. Era un establecimiento grande, elegante y la iluminación era tenue, dando una atmosfera de intimidad y sutileza. En su primera bebida sus orbes se cruzaron con los de aquel hombre reservado y, debía resaltar, apuesto que se encontraba a dos mesas de ella y una conexión singular emergió. Se acercó invitándole una copa y su corazón contestó con un fuerte latido mientras deslizaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Neji fue cautivado al observar a la castaña en el bar, sus piernas torneadas y adornadas con una falda carmesí sutilmente corta y su cabello marrón deslizándose por su espalda. Neji Hyuga era una persona moralmente correcta, reservado y el ser impulsivo estaba al final de la lista de sus cualidades, la seriedad y el análisis de cada uno de los aspectos de su vida lo hacían un hombre difícil de tratar. Luego de una tarde realmente larga tolerando personas tediosas y una montaña de trabajo que no dejaba de llegar y mirando a la mujer atractiva en el bar, decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos esa noche.

Sus grandes manos recorrieron aquellas piernas firmes, sus labios descendieran por su cuello llegando a su sutil escote y rebelando la imagen que lo atormentó en su estadía en el bar. Prendas comenzaron a caer y la mujer demostró ser realmente hábil en llevarlo al límite. Ambos se unieron en movimientos fuertes, dominantes, rápidos e imparables.

 **000000000**

Tenten ingresó a su departamento sin titubear y con movimientos apresurados a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente. Ingresó a la ducha dándose un baño en tiempo record, saliendo fue directo a su armario tomando un juego de prendas seleccionadas para la oficina. Su figura se reflejó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a un costado y un rubor involuntario dominó sus mejillas. Ligeras marcas estaban formándose en sitios estratégicos de su cuerpo, las imágenes de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes. Se vistió y salió a paso veloz segura que llegaría tarde a la reunión más importante de su carrera profesional.

¿Por qué había elegido esa noche en específico cuando sabía con anterioridad que a la mañana siguiente tendría una junta con otras compañías en busca de una posible sociedad? Frunció el ceño reprendiéndose, pero no pudo evitarlo. De verdad que no. Solo iba a tomar algo y regresaba a su casa, para bajar las ansias que la carcomían en su interior. Él no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos su encuentro que aunque ella quiso que sea placentero y "rápido", ella no pudo parar y mucho menos él, sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, exigiendo más y evitando que se alejen hasta que prácticamente el sol comenzó a ascender en el cielo celeste.

Una vez en el edificio ingresó al elevador impaciente por que el aparato fuera más rápido, su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero era normal. El hombre del bar, podría apostar si lo encontraba en la calle era el sujeto más frio, reservado y serio que no podría ni romper un plato, pero en este punto y bajo su gran experiencia la idea la había golpeado en el rostro. ¡No podía estar más equivocada! Simplemente él era fuego e intensidad. Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Entró a la sala de juntas con un rubor aún sin descifrar si era ocasionado por las recurrentes imágenes de su encuentro casual o por el esfuerzo increíble de llegar a la hora establecida.

―Disculpen la tardanza.

Sus orbes recorrieron la amplia oficina hasta las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa circular de la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo súbitamente y la sonrisa de su rostro en gesto de disculpa desapareció cuando encontró unos ojos malvas que horas antes había contemplado.

―Oh, mierda.―soltó en un suave susurro cuando encontró reconocimiento en los ojos del hombre.

El Hyuga quien hace unos minutos estaba fastidiado por el retraso de la junta, él en cada uno de sus asuntos era puntual y formal, demostrando su interés en cada acción, pero el retraso, no de 5 minutos sino de 30 por uno de los socios, era inaceptable. Revisó por décima vez los documentos en sus manos y cuando la puerta se abrió él tomaba un largo trago a la botella que descansaba en su sitio a su llegada. Al ver de pie, a unos máximo dos metros de su ubicación, la mujer que hace unas horas y durante una gran parte de la noche lo había llevado al límite no pudo evitar atragantarse levemente con el líquido. Se recuperó rápidamente, pero sin evitar las miradas de alguno de las personas a su lado. Un leve sonrojo, extraño en él, se apoderó de sus mejillas. Apartó los ojos de los marrones y centró la atención en los papeles, nuevamente.

―Gracias por tu presencia, Tenten. Ahora si empecemos.―Habló uno de los hombres con mayor rango en la empresa donde se desarrollaba la reunión.

Neji observó sutilmente a la castaña tomar asiento avergonzada y leyendo los papeles, intentando ponerse en el mismo hilo que los presentes. Ese era su nombre, porque, aunque fue una larga noche, las palabras no entraron mucho en colación y sus nombres jamás fueron pronunciados, con la certeza por parte de los dos, de que ese encuentro casual había sido de una noche y que no se cruzarían nuevamente. Pero vaya que el destino juega de maneras impredecibles.

Su cabello estaba suelto y perfectamente firme, su traje azul oscuro mostraba una seriedad que no iba a tragársela. No después de verla como la contempló horas antes.

La reunión finalizó con futuros proyectos prometedores y los empresarios fueron saliendo de la oficina para regresar a sus negocios. El Hyuga ingresó al elevador y cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse una fémina entró deprisa. Un silencio incomodo dominó el pequeño espacio, la castaña lo observó y sonrió.

―Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo y con ropa― su sonrisa incomoda de esfumó trayendo un gesto de reprenda ante su frase de más. Mordió su labio inferior.

Él arqueo la ceja y la miró detenidamente, sus orbes se fijaron en sus labios y ese gesto inocente que revivió sutiles recuerdos. Apretó sus manos intentando mantener la compostura.

―Igualmente.―Era una situación realmente incomoda, pero el sentimiento de que por coincidencias de la vida se la había vuelto a cruzar, iba en aumento― Neji Hyuga.

Extendió su mano y la castaña la sujetó con una sonrisa.

―Tenten Amma, creo que nos veremos con frecuencia.

Permanecieron en un cordial apretón de manos mientras el elevador continuó bajando, en un impulso desconocido el Hyuga la atrajo hacia él y reclamó como suyos aquellos labios carnosos que en un inicio titubearon pero finalmente correspondió al beso con urgencia.

El elevador resonó en un suave sonido metálico marcando la llegada a la recepción.

Se alejaron ágilmente y caminaron fuera del ascensor. La castaña se encaminó a la salida sin mirar atrás, maldiciendo internamente por la gran tormenta que el Hyuga había creado en su interior. Una vez afuera inhaló intentando calmarse, él era su perdición.

―Tenten

Él la había alcanzado, volteó a verlo encontrándose con ese gesto inexpresivo común en su persona y luciendo realmente apuesto.

―Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Neji le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente, su corazón dio un brinco y latió desenfrenado en su pecho. Estaba perdida.

―Tu número.―Él realmente creía en el destino y esta no era una coincidencia, no iba a dejarla ir, aunque su raciocinio le decía que parara.

Ambos corazones latieron frenéticos y tanto él como ella comprendieron que estaban condenados desde que sus orbes se encontraron por primera vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero sus opiniones o sugerencias, lo cual agitaría y motivaría mi corazón de pollo.

Saludos


End file.
